Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for dispensing scent into the atmosphere to attract animals, and in particular to such dispensers which release scents to attract deer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deer hunting is a sport enjoyed by thousands of men and women across the country. In some parts of the country, deer are hunted from stands or blinds, from which vantage point the hunter waits for an opportunity for a shot. This type of hunting is usually practiced in wooded a areas or partially wooded areas. That is, the deer are usually relatively near the hunter, as compared to hunting in more open country. When hunting from a stand, a hunter may wait for a deer to come into view, or he may use means such as scents to attract deer to within his field of fire.
Attracting deer with scents is well known. Different types of scents have been used for many years with mixed results. In recent years, more successful scents or lures have been developed; these are primarily derived from deer urine. Different scents are attractive to bucks and does, and the particular scent chosen by a hunter will be determined by the type of game is trying to attract.
The invention is a forced air dispenser for scents used to attract animals. The invention is described primarily in terms of scents used to attract deer, but is equally applicable to dispensing scents to attract other animals. A housing has an air intake at one end and an outlet at the other. Inside the housing are a battery, a timer circuit, a fan, and a container for liquid scent. Evaporation of the liquid scent is increased by heating the liquid to about 150xc2x0-160xc2x0 F. Scent vapor is mixed with air as the air is forced through the housing by the fan; the scent-laden air is blown out into the surroundings via the outlet. An auxiliary solar panel is provided to recharge the battery in remote locations. Alternatively the battery may be recharged from another source of power.
Based on the above, it is an object of this invention to provide a self contained, forced-air dispenser for scents.
A further object is to provide a scent dispenser which efficiently uses liquid scents.
Another object is to provide a scent dispenser which operates quietly while broadcasting the scent over a wide area.
Further objects are to achieve the above with a device that is compact, durable, simple, efficient, reliable, yet inexpensive and easy to operate.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as other objects, uses, and advantages thereof, will clearly appear from the following description and from the accompanying drawings, the different views of which are not necessarily scale drawings.